gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Underground Gun Shops
The Underground Gun Shops are shops appearing in Grand Theft Auto IV and its episodes. Description The Underground Gun Shops serves as the replacement of the Ammu-Nation featured in past games. Their absence is explained in a radio that the stores disappeared due to a crackdown on guns in the city by mayor Julio Ochoa (just like the current New York City) as an attempt to prevent crimes. This led to an opportunity for selling firearms illegally on the black market in Liberty City without a permit. The gun shops are located underground in certain alleyways and are found in each of the main sections of Liberty City. Upon entering the premises, weapons are found placed on tables around the shop, and a small shooting range is found at the entrance. Much like in Ammu-Nation stores from the 3D Universe games, if the player attempts to target or shoot at the store clerk, they will attack them and they might receive a wanted level for firearm discharge. Some pedestrians can be found at the entrance to the shop loitering casually, but they are actually guards who will defend the shop. Killing the owner of one of the shops results in the aforementioned guards armed with Combat Shotguns and SMGs attacking the player. It also prevents the player from buying weapons from that shop again for a period of time, as the new clerk will begin shooting at the player with a Combat Pistol should they enter the shop again. Players cannot enter the shops if they have a wanted level; upon arriving at the door, it will be locked, and a message will come up, telling the player to lose their wanted level before they can enter. Locations There are gun stores all over Liberty City. There is one underground store located in each of the three main parts of the city. In Grand Theft Auto IV, they are accessible after the mission "Do You Have Protection?". Weapons To purchase weapons, the player has to walk up to the table and view them. When doing this, the protagonist picks up the weapon and examines it, reloading and viewing them. The following is a list of weapons purchasable from the underground gun shops and their prices (buying ammo for a weapon is cheaper than when buying the weapon, unlike previous GTA games). In Grand Theft Auto IV, some weapons are unlocked inmediately after the player unlocks the first shop, but as the player progresses, more weapons will become available. The Knife is not available to buy in any of the shops. Trivia *The manager will often warn the player not to do anything stupid upon entering the store and considering he is armed in addition to his body guards this is a credible warning. *Sometimes, when buying a weapon, the manager congratulates the player on their choice, or promotes the weapon. *The manager will thank the player for purchasing weapons upon leaving. *Occasionally, if the player kills the store owner with a headshot, one can hear over the police scanner mention of an attack on an officer, even if no police are present outside the gun shop. *If the manager is hurt or killed, but no guards come to his aid, they might be waiting right at the door and will fire at the player upon their next visit. *There is a W.O.M.D poster with some weapons depicted on it. Unlike those available in the game, they seem to be real-life weapons. *If the player loses the wanted level near the store and enters it, the weapons will be absent. *The Radio Station that plays in the Alderney and Broker shop is L.C.H.C, while in the Algonquin is Radio Broker. *The targets on the wall are fully destructible. See Also *Ammu-Nation *Phil's Army Surplus GTA III. *Pike Creek LCPD Compound in GTA III. *Phil's Place in GTA Vice City. *Emmet's in GTA San Andreas. *Phil Cassidy's Fully Cocked Gun Shop in GTA Liberty City Stories. *Stonewall J's in GTA Vice City Stories. *Weapon Vehicles in GTA IV and its expansions. *Liberty City Gun Club in GTA Chinatown Wars. *Dumpsters in GTA Chinatown Wars. Category:Arms Dealers Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA IV Category:Locations in GTA IV in Broker Category:Locations in GTA IV in Algonquin Category:Locations in GTA IV in Alderney